1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus and a control method thereof popping up an OSD (On-Screen Display), to perform a specific function requested by a user and at a specific time requested by the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
An OSD is a function of a monitor displaying information that a user requires and/or desires, and generally refers to an on-screen control and a displaying of various settings used in adjusting the monitor.
Generally, a user has to manipulate the OSD to set up the monitor. As an example, with a display device having a PIP (Picture-In-Picture) function, the user has to execute the PIP mode manually at a certain time to display a specific TV program on the same display device being used for word processing.